


并非所有东西都是玫瑰

by Whidew



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whidew/pseuds/Whidew





	并非所有东西都是玫瑰

年轻的御主小心翼翼地跨过一帮横七竖八倒在地上的醉汉，去找莫里亚蒂。这群醉醺醺的家伙来自五湖四海，身世境遇各有不同，如若不是因为酒和美梦，是绝没有可能聚在一起的。

屋子里酒气熏天，杜松子酒、伏特加和莫吉托的余香混合在一起，更衬托出一种超乎寻常的异域情调，但对于不喝酒的人来说，就显得难以忍受了。藤丸立香想起19世纪美国的禁酒标语：“酒是魔鬼的杯中物”，少年点点头，心有余悸。

鸡尾酒会最后以一片狼藉收场，新装修好的房间几经改装，仍未能免遭毒手，宛如被一万头大象轮番踩踏过的地下酒吧。由于调酒师的手艺太好，大家都喝得有点过头；而造成这一切的罪魁祸首却还清醒得很。他一向如此，总是乐于置身混乱之中，却又能把自己从最坏的情况里摘出来。莫里亚蒂就靠在吧台的角落，用手撑着侧脸和下颔，手肘斜支在调酒台桌面上。看见少年向他走来，他放下手，露出一个笑容，修得整齐的胡子像嗅到血腥味后郊狼的尾巴，志得意满地翘起了边角。

外表有五十岁出头的老男人，笑起来不该这般狡猾，否则会让人觉得为老不尊。他摇着桌上的雪克壶，把里面的冰块晃得哐当直响，悠然自得地翘起一条腿。“找我要酒喝可不行！我已经说过了。”他举起双手，表情颇为夸张，其中演戏的成分居多。“福尔摩斯和那位关心你的小姑娘会打断我的腿。”

他说的是玛修，藤丸立香想到了她，不禁有些脸红。青春真好，年轻人的心思如同冬日阳光下的湖上的洞窟，隔着一层寒冰，仍能一目了然地看见水下的游鱼。御主傻站了一会儿，自己挠了挠头，才想起管制室里的那个名侦探叫他来传话让莫里亚蒂过去。

老头挑了挑眉毛，假装没看见年轻人眼睛里询问的意味。一只毛绒绒的贪婪野兽钻过吧台，顺着他的裤腿爬上去，爪子勾在他的酒保制服的一角。芙芙闻到他身上的酒味儿，打了个喷嚏，脸上居然露出了显而易见的嫌恶表情。

莫里亚蒂有点郁闷地掀起自己的马甲下摆。

“有味道？”他揪住衣角用力嗅了嗅，“我可是很注重清洁的！”

“是酒臭。”藤丸的注意力一下子被吸引走了，大男孩伸出手臂，让芙芙跳到肩膀上，纠正道，“快走吧教授，别让福尔摩斯久等了。”

 

莫里亚蒂踩着新皮鞋，走到门口，对着反光的金属门照了照镜子。年龄这种东西，可以直观反映在皮肤状况上。他望着自己胳膊上虬结凸起的血管，有些唏嘘地摸摸同样不容乐观的脖颈。所幸新领带配得还不错，显得他比一般老头精神许多。

福尔摩斯正在管制室里等他，听见他进门，转过身，嘴里叼着烟斗。他对烟草的依赖就像婴儿永不离身地含着奶嘴那样，与其说是满足对尼古丁的需求，不如说是恒久的心理依赖，久到可以被写进小说，变成一种侦探的象征。

莫里亚蒂朝他走去，摊开手：“我来了。”

“来得正好。”福尔摩斯神色如常地说，“你明白我叫你来是为了什么事，对吧？”

“随叫随到，你把我当成了谁？你那个医生助手？”莫里亚蒂哂笑起来，“顺带一提，你让我们的小朋友好奇了。不打算向他解释一下？”

“华生不在这里，只有你和我。”福尔摩斯一脸泰然，“这事也没有必要让立香知道。”

他把烟斗拿在手里，用三个指头托着底，意味深长道：“还是说，你想让他知道？”

情人节刚过去不到一个月，经过坚持不懈的努力，莫里亚蒂终于在好名声的榜单上为自己赚得了一点工分，和年轻御主的关系也算步入正轨。就现阶段而言，没有什么能比慈父美梦梦碎更让人一蹶不振的事情了。

莫里亚蒂哽了一哽，感到愤愤不平：明明这秘密是双向的，被要挟的却永远只有他这一方。他塌下肩膀，郁闷道：“随你的便吧。”

解除灵衣的时候，他们俩都在彼此的眼睛里看到一种不服输的火焰。作为报复，莫里亚蒂掐着对方的脖子，泄愤似的啃了一口大侦探的额角。

迦勒底在彷徨海重新建立，除却乡愁，人们缺的有且不限于魔力、材料和生活的激情。许多从者都在私下彼此慰藉，解决魔力稀缺的问题；也有一些英灵，生前因缘未满，死后得以在异国他乡重逢，相拥于长夜。

这不是什么罕见的事情，可轮到他们，就显得古怪多了。

有一个普通人鲜少知道的秘密：在柯南道尔爵士作品里，这对曾经你争我斗至死方休的敌人，在迦勒底维持着地下肉体关系。这种关系里，爱情的成分很少，却像自然界里其他站在食物链顶端的捕食者们会做的那样寻常。

莫里亚蒂紧紧盯着这位生前棋逢对手的老朋友。他人中上银白的胡须抖动了几下，随即像爱因斯坦那样嘬起上唇，滑稽地伸出舌头。他从口中吐出一小撮黑发，顶在血红色的舌尖上，如同干草叉上叉着的干草。发现福尔摩斯正注视着那几缕黑色，狡猾的数学教授得意地顶起舌拱，邀功似的晃了晃舌尖。

侦探头顶梳得整齐的发型像被牛啃去一块，分外狼狈地凌乱着，头发和唾液黏连在额角。即便在交往中处于弱势地位，他仍然处变不惊地垂着眼睛。

熟悉福尔摩斯的人，总能感到这位先生身上有一种奇妙的机械感，像在某种自然规律下，精妙的怀表一分不差地稳定运行着，连大笑和挑眉都在计算之中地恰到好处。

莫里亚蒂则和他完全相反，从外貌上讲，福尔摩斯仍在能让贵妇和少女心动的年龄，而他将至暮年，鬓角和髭发银白、皮肤打皱，唯独眼睛还如海水一样澄澈深沉，永不服老。他笑起来像个丑角，高兴得时候手舞足蹈，深沉的时候略低颔首，一切行事像动机被放在假面之后，显得那样不可捉摸。

一定有什么联系，让他们生前棋逢对手，死后仍然纠缠不清。现在他们就站在这里，两具本不应存于现世身体紧密相贴，一个像幅画，另一个是拍摄前者照片时留下的底片。黑与白，阴与阳，少与老，真理与谬误……上帝要让邪恶与正义如此不同。

福尔摩斯开始出汗，莫里亚蒂毛糙柔软的胡子摩擦过他背上的皮肤，被那点水分濡湿。提及年轻人，他的宿敌在他身后开始絮絮叨叨地说些煞风景的话。

“他竟然说我臭。”莫里亚蒂向他抱怨，“你闻起来可比我臭多了。”

福尔摩斯不可置否。烟枪和醉鬼，从来都是一对酒肉伴侣。他已经没那么依赖可卡因，但老教授抓起他修长的指尖嗅嗅，凭着拿破仑一般敏锐的洞察力，闻到了一丝化学试剂的气味。福尔摩斯尚未来得及反应，莫里亚蒂一低头，把他的手指含进了唇齿间。

人很难在原始行为中维持冷静，更不用提编织一套现学现卖的说辞，比宿敌多了三十年人生经验的男人得意地想到。他低着脑袋，只能让人看见头顶上灰白色的软发，但若直视进他的眼睛，就能从浅色的眉毛底下窥见一点狡黠的笑意。

莫里亚蒂在福尔摩斯的指尖尝到酸苦味，因此含得并不久。他张开口，舌尖拉出一道银丝，仍用干瘪的手指紧紧地钳着侦探的手腕。教授抓着它，反手插进了对方绷得紧紧的臀缝。福尔摩斯发出轻微的闷哼，挺直了腰杆。

此时此刻，莫里亚蒂深切地感觉到自己在审美上与人的偏差：许多人看到完美的事物总是倾向于赏玩与守望，而他偏好破坏。年轻侦探有一对不逊于珠宝怀表的绿色眼睛，明察秋毫，现在正静静地向下审视着他，带着一种彼此都知根知底的了然。

不带真情实感的亲密关系，应当如同博弈，在牌底示人之前，胜负的几率是均等的，这才是趣味所在。他像《闻香识女人》里的弗兰克一样，一曲探戈舞毕，揽着对手的肩膀，一手牢牢抓着舞伴的手腕不放。

“来吧，”他哼笑起来，低语道，“让我们快点完事儿。”

 

你不能奢求一个老头的体力有多好，但作为魔力交换来讲，已经足够。莫里亚蒂是个老单身汉不错，但并非一点经验也没有，在对待床上的客人时比平时更像绅士。调酒师和性伴侣其实差不多，一个调动味蕾，一者调动其他感官，都是需要使出浑身解数去讨好的工作，但福尔摩斯像座磐石，给的反应甚少，令人有些扫兴。

结束之后，福尔摩斯又点燃了烟斗，坐在靠近窗台的地方。他像所有的性冷淡那样，戴着黑手套抽烟，五指修长，稳稳地托着烟斗底部。在皮手套下他露出一节白色的手腕，让人联想到白奶油底的新鲜蛋糕，糕点师在把它送出后厨前，会浇一层热巧克力在上头做淋面。

莫里亚蒂没来由地舔了下嘴唇，舌尖被自己的胡子扎了一下，悻悻地收了回去。他认识的那位侦探现在衣着完好，彬彬有礼，头发却像没用好发胶似的，有几缕垂在耳朵和鬓角边；他又低头看了看自己，新马甲上有几处抽丝，尽管是灵衣，仍然让他想肉疼地唉声叹气一番。

莫里亚蒂愁眉苦脸地抚摸着坏线的地方，忽然又喜滋滋地说：我还宝刀未老。

他们说到不久前的情人节回礼，不管收到巧克力的是谁，在面对年轻契约者的谢意时，都不得不将真心原数奉还。很有默契的，他们提及了莫里亚蒂送给藤丸立香的礼物。

了解邪恶的方法有很多种，比起货真价实地触摸到真实世界的黑暗面，对涉世未深的人来说，从书本入门是再安全不过的方法。

“你想想，我们都是会消失的……那个孩子要怎么办？”莫里亚蒂感叹道，“离开我们，那个孩子要怎么办？”

“他已经是个成年人了，”福尔摩斯说，“经历得不比你我少。”

“我知道。我只是有点遗憾……临走前，我不能再多教他一点。”

福尔摩斯长舒一口气。“你对他的信心还不够多。书我拿走保管了，”侦探回答，“顺带一提，写得不怎么样。”

“你这个没品味的人！”

福尔摩斯笑起来，那种笑容模糊了他平时严才智过人的那一面，让他看上去温和愉快，像凛冽冬日里穿过沉默森林的风，不拨乱任何一根梳得整整齐齐的树枝，但带来细碎白花般微小的香气。

“这还轮不到你来说吧。”

 

有时罪犯和侦探像一对不甚忠贞的夫妇，偶有分歧，但唯独对孩子的信任和喜爱之情始终不变。从特异点回来后，莫里亚蒂被公认老实了许多；恶名昭著的某教授为此着实谦虚了一把，说是自己的道德感在其中发挥了重大作用。

福尔摩斯恰好路过，听到这句吹嘘，停下了脚步。

“你的道德感？”他淡淡地说，有些不以为然，“老家伙，你什么时候有道德感了？”

老教授笑嘻嘻地回答他，“我一直都有，只是选择了不用而已。道德感这种东西，在我看来就像密西西比河似的：你可以为了留下它修建大坝，可它最终要流向的路又是另一条。”

 

在他们还活着的年代，白朗宁风头正盛。他曾在诗里写下如火如荼的一路繁花，可被陶醉的人们后来才明白，人生并非处处都有玫瑰相伴。

而莫里亚蒂另辟蹊径地想到，为什么人生非要追求这些朝生暮死的香艳事物呢？不一定非要是玫瑰，也可以是别的带有趣味性的东西，比如一只蝴蝶标本，一瓶白兰地，一桩事先张扬的凶杀案……难道这些不比索然无味的花朵来得有趣的多？

只要活得够久，看见这种有趣事物的机会就会如雪片般接踵而至。抱着这种希望，莫里亚蒂一路走过胜利与失败。直到一百六十多年后，他那本该像蛇毒一样从头扩散到脚的恶意，如今却被人精准地捏在了伤处的血管，因为一个男孩坚定如一的善良而无法再散布开来。

 

前几天他和御主还有几位孩子从者一起，看了那部名叫《海上钢琴师》的电影。不像唏嘘不已的大人，稚儿永远有因为难受而放声大哭的特权。几位小女孩都被感动得稀里哗啦，而在那么多台词中，他却只记住一句：

“只要你有好故事可以讲，有人肯听，你就永远不会完。”

莫里亚蒂不禁怀疑，这故事真的终止了吗？莱辛巴赫之后，他是否真的离开人世？而在柯南道尔或是约翰华生离开之后，福尔摩斯又是否真的像一个隐士一样在某处活着，还是只活跃在书里？

他们整整衣服，从管制室里走出，站到走廊前。窗外的风景如同沉沉黑幕压在黎明前夜，偶尔有几道闪光的魔术回路闪过，像黑暗中的壁虎飞快地爬走。如果彷徨海内有太阳，他们可以像小王子那般一天之内看43次日落。人一旦变成英灵，就有了长生不老的资格，大部分感情都会归于浅尝辄止，长达半个世纪的敌意和竞争也被缩短，就像昨日在餐桌下无意踢到对方那样的小事故一般可笑。

在异国他乡，甚至很难说是地球上本土的所在，他们终于达成了一种不甚和平的和解。人的尸骨会腐朽，瀑布会断流，连太阳也会老去，但是故事会永远鲜活。

“人生是悲喜交加的故事，”莫里亚蒂有感而发，向身边的从者吹嘘，“而我尽量把它写得完满些。”

福尔摩斯叼着烟斗： “这世界从来没有完满。”

“你们这些侦探，总把自己的能力不足归咎于环境。尽管等着吧！我打包票，这回一定是个完美的大结局。”

“那我拭目以待。”

莫里亚蒂对之抱以凝视，从那对如实反映万物的绿眼睛里，望见自己曾经拥有过的光辉岁月。罪犯多么狡猾，侦探又何尝不是呢？他们仅凭一面镜子的裂缝，就能寻找到人生碎裂过的蛛丝马迹。

他曾经想成为一个传奇，最后却和敌人共同见证了另一个。

莫里亚蒂拿过福尔摩斯的烟斗，塞进自己的嘴里，含糊道：“唉，太狡猾了……福尔摩斯，你可知道你这句话，把我半生的理想都毁掉了！”

 

fin.


End file.
